Take 2
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: This is the sequel to A Vistor. This is story will follow the current storylines on GH and will be based off of spoilers/rumors and my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well this is the first chapter to the sequel for A Visitor. It picks up from the search for Aiden at Jason's Penthouse. There are mentions of *Mark here and there. If you have not read A Visitor, you may want to...****Last Chapter of A Visitor was Mark's death and the hospital lockdown.**

***Mark was a friend from Sam's past who never got to be the guy for her so he found her to be his obsession-he killed himself after not being able to take living and the stress of a childhood accident.**

_Oh, and this story will show Sam as strong and not clingy like they are starting to make her on the show...she will actually have her own stories in mine ;)_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Sam was asleep on the couch at Jason's Penthouse when Lucky and Dante came in. Spinelli and Jason were feverishly working on finding the baby and Franco. Dante immediately started running his mouth as Lucky walked over to Sam. Jason looked up in concern of Lucky getting close to Sam. Lucky then walked away knowing Sam never slept at night and it was usual for a cat-nap.

"Is she okay?" Dante said finally noticing Sam

"Fair Samantha has had a very rough week—it would be best if you do not disturb her"

"Sam can sleep through this" Jason said without looking at Dante

"Wouldn't she feel more comfortable upstairs" Dante said uncomfortable with Sam in the room

"She is fine" Lucky finally spoke up "Can we just get to the reason why we are here."

"Success" Spinelli said as he was able to figure out Franco was hiding documents. Then a cell phone started ringing.

"Can someone hand me my phone?" Sam said half awake and Lucky walked over handing it to Sam got a call from Diane.

"How did she?" Dante said amazed because he thought it was his "Never mind" he said when Jason smirked at him.

"See you later" Sam said steadying herself

"Everything okay?" Jason asked as he walked her to the door

"I have to meet with Diane about some legal stuff because Alexis is in court"

"Have fun and be careful with those stitches"

"Thanks" she smiled and left

DIANE/SAM

"Your mother is in court, so now I am in charge of this."

"Does it involve Jason or Sonny?"

"No"

"Then why are you stressed out?"

"Because I do not need another client in a deep funk"

"Can you just tell me what is going on?"

"Love that you get straight to the point" Diane smiled "We have found Mark's will and he left everything to you"

"His company, his boats, all the money left in his accounts"

"How much does it come out to?" Sam said skeptically. And as Diane told her the amount her head dropped

"You could buy a whole fleet of ships, a mansion and much, much more" she smiled "The question is will you accept it?"

"What happens if I don't?"

"Government will take it. I suggest you just take it. Do not let that much money go to corruption"

"Alright. I accept…will I get all the papers on the company?"

"Yes and the key…he did great things with his corporate company"

"Wait, I thought it was a salvage work company?"

"He ran two companies. One was to help children in need and medical research. The company is worth tons and everyone wants it"

"Alright, I think I-" and Sam stopped because she fainted. Diane was able to get Sam back and called her a cab back to Jason's. But instead she went to the bank and was able to deposit all the money that she could with bank accounts and etc. She then went straight to the hospital to figure out how much she owed Jason for hospital bills.

JASON'S

"Hey, Robin called and said that you did not look good and you fainted?" Jason berated her

"I am fine. I just got news and it was shocking"

"Alright, can you just sit now for me?"

"Yes, dad" Sam joked

"Not funny, I need you to get better. You never know when I will need a side kick"

"So I have something for you" she smiled and Jason sat down next to her and she handed him a check

"What is this?"

"The money for all my hospital bills I accrued and you paid for." She smiled

"I cannot accept this"

"No, you are going to. It is for the virus, my shooting, and when your mom hit me…I thought I paid for that but I guess not" she poked him

"No, you were with me and it was my family who hit you and it was my fault you were shot"

"I never worked when we were together I put nothing into me staying here" she paused "And this check is the money I never paid you back for taking Sonny's money and with the help of Bernie I figured how much I spent on clothes and other stupid stuff"

Jason stood up "I am not taking this"

"I knew you would say that so I already took it to Bernie and checked with Spinelli that it made it in"

"Sam" he complained "Why can't you let me take care of you"

"Because I told you I was going to pay you back. It took a few years but I have the money"

"I am giving you back the amount for when you got shot"

"It was not your fault"

He took Sam's hand "Can you just let me pay for that. That is all I ask" he said louder and Sam stepped back concerned

"Why can't you realize that I do not blame you…I love you" she paused "If it really means that much to you, you can pay for that" she said soothing

Jason walked into his office and looked up the bill. Ten minutes later he came back with a check "all expense paid trip to where-ever you want to go"

"Cute" Sam smiled and brought him into a hug "So are you hungry?"

"I could eat. What are you in the mood for…dumb question" and he handed her the phone

"Thank you and thanks for not being a total pain about the money"

Jason and Sam had a relaxing dinner and talked about his search and going back to prison. Sam decided she was in pain and needed sleep "You are already here, stay with me tonight"

"It seems like every night any time I get hurt" she looked up smiling "Maybe I should get hurt more…you can take care of me then"

"I will take care of you but please, no more accidents." He joked and they walked up to his room. In the middle of the night Jason woke up and started thinking about Sam's meeting and the money and where it came from.

"What are you thinking about" Sam said after a while

"How do you do that?" he laughed

"Years of analyzing you" she laughed "SO?"

"Nothing important" he said and she slowly fell asleep but Jason could not shake it "Hey Sam"

"What" she said half-asleep and groggy

"Did you have a big case recently?"

"A few small ones…why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering where you got the money. I know you use your show money for the apartment I was just wondering how you came into so much money. Did Alexis?"

"I have been saving" she lied and he knew it.

"From what?" he pushed knowing it was not a good idea

"I would rather not talk about it" she said sternly which woke her up, so she just got out of bed and out of the room

Jason went to say something but stopped so he laid back in bed until it bothered him enough to go and talk to her

Sam went downstairs and out on the terrace where she closed the door and made it impossible for Jason to come out unless he knocked the door down

Sam made her way back inside after a half hour of staring at the sky and jumped when she saw Jason, "I knew you needed time" he said standing up "I did not mean to pry…I knew you did not steal the money so I had no reason to question it. I am sorry" he said

"You have nothing to be sorry for"


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been awhile! **

* * *

Chapter 2

ALEXIS/JASON

"Jason" Alexis approached Jason at Kelly's where he was meeting Michael

"Oh, hi Alexis."

"I have not talked to Sam since the shooting…is she okay?"

"She is getting by" he stopped

"Is something wrong?" She said concerned

"She just paid me back for a bunch of bills. But when I asked her about the money, she shut down"

"Oh, that is because the money came from Mark…Diane said she wants no part of it" she paused "You know Sam better than I do, you will get her out of her funk" Alexis squeezed his arm and then walked out.

PENTHOUSE—TWO DAYS LATER

"Now that Aiden is back at home, we have no use for you. I will be back here at five to take you back to prison"

"This is most unfair, after everything Stonecold did"

"He agreed to the terms, he must take the consequences" Dante said to Spinelli

"I still have my opinions" Spinelli shot back "I suppose you want to see Fair Samantha before you leave" he directed his comment to Jason

"Yeah, I need to see Carly first and then I can spend the rest of the time with Sam…where is she?"

"With Nikolas…about the company" Spinelli whispered so Dante would not interfere "I can give her a call"

"I will do that. See you later" and Jason left

"So what is with Sam? I am surprised she is not spending time with Jason"

"She has other orders of business. Her childhood friend who was mentally ill just died."

"I just did not know she owned a company. I figured she would"

"You can stay out of Stonecold and Fair Samantha's lives. That is none of your business as a cop"

"For illegal businesses, it is my job"

"She wants to sell the company to her cousin because she does not want to run it"

"Oh…I will be back later" Dante said figuring he over stayed his welcome

NIKOLAS/SAM

"Is everything okay?" Nikolas asked when Sam interrupted the start of their conversation with her cell phone going off

"Yeah, it was Jason. He is leaving to go back to Pentonville and he wants to see me" Sam smiled "But I want to finish this first"

"You seem awfully serious"

"Yeah…Well, I am not sure if Alexis told you about Mark and all of that. Maybe she didn't I mean you have been really busy with Aiden and all"

"Kristina told me about it after I heard she was almost shot"

"Yeah…bad situation" Sam cleared her throat "Mark left me everything and I do not want any part of it"

"Okay…how does this involve me"

"He owns…I was given his corporate company and I do not any affiliation with Mark after…"

"You do not have to tell me." Nikolas got straight to the point "How much do you want for it?" he got out his checkbook

"You misunderstood me…I don't want anything. And you buying me out would" she paused "You would be buying it for $0"

"Sam, this could be very beneficial to you…to support you"

"No"

"Alright" he said figuring he should just shut up

"Wait…you are buying it? Do you even know what it is?"

"Yeah and I think it would be great to have in my back pocket especially with being on the hospital board. I may ask the Quartermaine's to buy half out…but I feel like you should be getting something for this"

"Was not mine to begin with" She smiled

"Well then. I will get Alexis to draw up the paperwork and then you will be free of S.M. Inc"

"Thank you." Sam said and left to the launch. On her way Jason called and they agreed to meet at his place

MICHAEL/SAM

"I am really sorry Jason was sent back…I know you did not get enough time with him"

"Can't dwell on something you cannot change…my dad always said"

"You never talk about him?"

"He is not worth the time"

"DO you mind me asking why?"

"He never was a dad, I never learned any of life's greatest lessons. Cause if I did my life would have been different"

"What did you want"

"To be able to live with what I earned instead of moving one score to the next. I wanted a family"

"You have one now with Kristina, Molly and Alexis"

"I never learned what is meant to have people care about me…that is why I screw up so much and put myself in sticky situations I forget sometimes that some people actually care for my well being" Sam laughed

"People care about you…Jason does"

"Yeah" she said softly "So I should get to work…Spinelli should be back shortly"

"Wait" Michael said and Sam turned around "Do you mind if I ever call to talk…it is easier than talking to my mom, Jax or Jason and I would go to Kristina but she has enough to deal with. Plus you seem to understand that life sucks sometimes"

"Anytime. You have my cell number?"

"Yeah.

JASON/DIANE

"Looks like there was a loop hole" Diane said to Jason "You are going home…tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can go home to Sam tonight" she winked

"That sounds great…the release I meant" he covered and Diane just laughed

HOME

"Sam?" Jason said loudly walking into the Penthouse

Sam ran into his arms and then he pulled back to kiss her passionately. They stood in one position for a while until she began to talk "They can't take you back right?"

"Not unless I get convicted" he smiled and kissed her again "Anyone else here?"

"No…we are alone"

"Well in that case" and Jason picked her up and nearly ran up the stairs. Sam woke up to no Jason so she went downstairs just as Michael came in.

"I really need your help with dad" Michael rushed in

"Jason" Sam said from the top of the stairs "Is everything okay"

Jason looked up as did Michael to see Sam standing in just a robe on the shorter side

"God, I am always interrupting people" Michael said as his face turned red

"No, no Michael it is fine" Sam said and smiled to Jason

"You are not interrupting anything" Jason said knowing if he walked inside 15 minutes earlier it would be a different story "Stay"

"I will be upstairs…doing…I will think of something" she laughed and made Michael feel better

"You are lucky" Michael said sitting down on Jason's couch "To have Sam"

"You are going to find someone too"

"Someone who is willing to give up her time with you to go to jail; be your partner in crime and so on"

"You will find yourself a Sam" Jason laughed "But don't count someone out if they are interested" Jason smiled "You should be getting yourself home by curfew. Call me in the morning"

Sam came down the stairs "I love you" he said

"Interesting…I love you too"

"Why do you say interesting?"

"Because it seems out of the blue…I mean I know you love me it is just weird for you just to say it. Here I go rambling again" she laughed

"I just want you to know that you are my everything." he leaned down to kiss her and then pick her up to go up the stairs

* * *

**I know that this was some fluff...my filler chapter I guess you could say! If you are willing to take the time, comments would be great!**


End file.
